


Anniversary Celebrations

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	Anniversary Celebrations

  
Remus Lupin is not beautiful, he does not posses James' easy good looks and casual self-confidence. He doesn't even have Peter's endearing charm, some sort of a combination of patheticness and gullibility, Sirius thinks. Remus is tall and gangly, he is too thin no matter how much Sirius feeds him, and his hair spends its life falling in front of his eyes because he refuses to spend money on getting it cut and he won't let Sirius near it with the scissors even though Frank's hair grew back reasonably quickly and Alice is talking to him again. But, Sirius thinks, he does possess a certain something. Something indefinable and intangible that he has no conception of. Sirius, like James, inherited generations of good looks and doesn't have to work at it which suits him fine because he is at heart deeply lazy, Peter gets girls because they want to mother him and the Prewitts are just fit.

Remus however, just exudes something. He dances round the kitchen when he doesn't think anyone is watching and his jeans slip down to sit on his hipbones and his shirt rides up, he pushed his glasses up his nose constantly because he can't get them to stay on it, and his hair flops in front of his eyes when he sits to read and if he's engrossed in the book he doesn't notice, Sirius can see him reading out of the corner of his eyes because he doesn't want to take his hands away from the book; they'd be too far away when he wanted to turn the page that way. In fact when Remus reads Sirius thinks he might just be beautiful, he gets all absorbed and wouldn't hear a thunderstorm. He doesn't even hear Sirius shout that dinner is ready and that is one thing guaranteed to get James and Sirius and Peter away from anything else they were doing, although privately Sirius has doubts about that now that James has moved in with Lily. Their Floo access is blocked a scary amount of the time, and it can't all be because they are having serious conversations as Remus claims Lily told him. But Remus just carries on reading, until eventually Sirius is forced to go over and yank the book out of his hands, just so he can have some company at the table. And so he can get some meat on Remus's bones. It's more the company though, Remus introduced Sirius to The Archers and it became a scary addiction until Sirius realised he couldn't spend the rest of his life listening to the adventures of Muggle farmers. Though he was fairly certain he could tune in again in about ten years and that it would be the same storyline, and possibly the same people.

So the problem is that Remus isn't beautiful, but that he is at the same time. The other problem is that Sirius can't stop thinking about Remus, and not in the friendly way that he wonders about James a lot of the time. He isn't thinking "Oh I wonder if James found that magazine" or "I bet Peter would be up for going to the pub this evening". No, he's thinking about whether or not Remus is good in bed, and what he would look like with his legs over Sirius's shoulders and his face flushed, with that infernal hair falling over his face as he pants in delight and comes calling Sirius's name. This wouldn't be such a problem if Sirius could tell Remus that he fancies him. He just can't though. Not because Remus would be scared off, but because that would mean having to say "Oh, by the way, I'm gay too" and that makes Sirius look stupid, because while Remus had trusted them enough to tell them another big secret and was busy meeting Ravenclaw boys in the library to do God only knows what, Sirius was scurrying around meeting people furtively and was too scared to tell anyone. So Remus brings men home, and if they're wizards he casts a silencing spell, and if they're not he doesn't. The problem, another one, is that they haven't been wizards lately because Remus got a job in the greengrocers down the road and apparently greengrocers are hotspots for meeting men. So there aren't many opportunities for him to whisper a silencio, at least not without them wondering why they can't hear anything going on in the room from the corridor. And because the bedrooms are next to each other and the beds are on different sides of the same wall, Sirius can hear everything that goes on. Every noise Remus makes, every noise his partner makes. And from those noises Sirius is fairly certain that Remus might just have scored an extra-curricular N.E.W.T in sex. So Sirius is stuck; stuck still furtively meeting people and not being able to take them home, stuck fantasising about Remus, stuck without a confidante and stuck listening to Remus do things to other men. It's not even as if he can say he doesn't know what anymore, because he does. He's done them. He just hasn't done them with Remus. And James wants to know why he's so mopey. Lily might have figured it out, she keeps looking at him sympathetically, and that's strange given that she's only ever looked exasperated where he was concerned before.

Sirius can't even think of a way to bring up the fact that all he can think about is Remus having sex either, because it would have to be some sort of "Umm, could you keep the noise down a little" conversation, where Sirius's head carries the sentence on as "and if you don't stop having sex with all those nice library patrons and shag me through the mattress I am going to go insane" because he just knows that Remus will decide it is a reason to either stop dancing round the kitchen or to move out. Remus is already itchy enough about the fact that Sirius pays more of the rent than he does, and that he can't afford to pay his fair share. Though, as James pointed out when he was being sensible (and drunk) this is because Sirius decided it would be a great idea to live in one of the most expensive bits of London instead of a sensibly priced area like Harringay. Sirius just wanted the view of the park, and he's got enough money off his Uncle Alphard that it doesn't matter anyway. Plus it's not like he doesn't have a job.

Remus had been befuddled when Sirius came home and announced that. It was the Monday after the full moon and so Remus was sitting in the flat looking a bit ill when Sirius came bouncing through the door yelling "Mooony Moony Moony. You'll never guess what!!"

"Aliens have landed and decided that James is one of them?", Remus had remarked dryly and filled another answer into whatever Muggle paper's crossword he was doing.

"No. Although it has some possibilities, maybe we could get the Prewitts to come up with some sort of spell for James's birthday. But no. I got a job!"

"A job," Remus's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling and Sirius wished he had a camera so he could capture the moment and then show it around when Remus claimed he only had sensible faces, "You, Sirius Orion Black. Got a job. Doing what? Working as a monkey washer?"

"Don't be daft Remus. Monkeys groom themselves. Very tidy animals"

"Well no, I don't suppose you would be the sensible choice then. Dogs apparently just leave mud everywhere. How did it get up the under stairs cupboard wall?"

"Stop changing the subject. I'm working for the Ministry. They needed someone to do some translation work. And I thought I'd put all that pre-Hogwarts education to use. I mean it's not as if all my ancient Greek came in handy there. I even get a nameplate for my desk. And the receptionist knows my name."

"Oh well done Padfoot. I expect she's dark haired with huge breasts and you practically slobbered all over her."

"Pshaw. I am the very epitome of suave insinuation I'll have you know Mr Doubting Thomas Lupin." He hadn't slobbered. Of course the receptionist wasn't dark haired, they were a sort of blonde-brown, and they weren't female either, but then Remus didn't need to know that.

And then they'd been a two job household. Which meant they actually saw more of each other because Sirius actually had to get up in the morning rather than lounging around 'til midday and only seeing Remus when he got home from work. Now they had an entire morning routine where Remus would knock on Sirius's door as he was getting up and Sirius would make tea and toast as Remus used the bathroom, and then Remus would butter the toast as Sirius did. Which worked fine, except Sirius's tea was always cold and Remus didn't like butter on cold toast, he liked it melted in and soggy. But changing it would have disturbed things, so they left it. Then they'd come home, Sirius always getting there first because he could use the Floo network whereas Remus had to walk, which he claimed he liked. But when they were both home they'd get another mug of tea and sit around with a book or the crossword and then dinner, and then usually they went to the pub unless Remus had some sort of odd work on the side and then Sirius would keep him company, because it meant he got to see Remus bent over a piece of paper in the firelight with his hair falling in front of his eyes, and it also meant Remus wasn't going out to some bar and coming back looking truly and thoroughly shagged.

Sirius was never entirely sure why Remus had been made a prefect. He suspected it had something to do with McGonagall thinking he could help control the rest of them, as if he had influence. And something to do with the fact that Remus seemed innocent. No one would ever have suspected that the most successful pranks had some part of Remus's evil genius in them. They had however, and that was the beauty. Remus did exasperated and worried so well that no one ever thought he was responsible for all the Christmas trees learning to sing "The Wizard's Knob" or that time when all the Hufflepuff's could only say swearwords to teachers. No, Remus was the sensible one who would never have abused his privileges. Except he wasn't. Oh he was sensible, he had colour coded socks after all, but he abused the prefect privileges endlessly. Sirius had seen him coming back enough times from the bathroom looking red-faced and shagged out to know that he wasn't just enjoying the myriad of taps in there.

In fact from what Sirius had heard, both in rumour and through the wall, Remus was not nice at all in bed. He seemed like he might be a bit of a control type in fact. Lots of nipple pinching and sex against walls. Which is why when Sirius knew the flat was empty and he could have a wank without worrying about the noise, he would imagine Remus walking in whilst Sirius was making dinner, and kissing him viciously. All tongues and teeth and the power of the wolf behind it. Then they'd end up against the wall with Remus pressing Sirius as far back as the stones would allow, and taking off his shirt whilst saying all the things he'd like to do to him. Then Sirius's trousers would be somewhere down around his ankles and Remus's hand with it's ungodly long fingers would be reaching into his boxers and wrapping itself around his cock. His cock which would be so hard it almost hurt, but Remus would be moving so very slowly he couldn't bear it, and he'd be kissing him as if he hadn't seen him in twelve years. As if the world would end if Sirius didn't come screaming "Moony". And one finger would be placed in Remus's mouth and slowly sucked until Sirius thought his head might explode from the images it was giving him, and then that finger would be trailing down his body, and behind him until he could feel it circling and stretching. And then just as he was reaching the point where no matter how much he clamped his teeth down and thought of Flitwick or Snivellus nothing could stop him, that finger was pushing in, and wriggling forward so it could swish past his prostate and then there was nothing he could do but buck his hips into Remus's hand wildly and come and come and come panting Remus's name.

Only when he opened his eyes he wasn't up against the hall wall, he was lying in his bed with his cock in his own hand and no Remus beside him. The thought of that was too depressing to bear for a few minutes so without pulling his trousers up or even getting under the covers he closed his eyes again.

"Ahem"

And then opened them as quickly as if he'd been told Lucius Malfoy had been run over by a bus whilst shagging Snivellus. Shit. Shit. Shit. There was Remus standing in the doorway with cheeks flushed slightly red, and a saucepan in his hand, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No. Just, y'know," Sirius gestured, "Thought you were at work 'til seven?" He pulled his trousers up and tried to find a way to surreptitiously wipe his hand on the covers.

"Got off early because the boss had to take his wife out. Wedding anniversary I think. So I came home and thought I'd make dinner. Your door was closed so I assumed you were asleep, but I think something went wrong with the sauce. And then, well. Then 'ahem'."

"Ah. Thought we'd discussed you and the kitchen. That conversation about how you were better off not cooking anything more advanced than toast because last time you nearly conjured a demon. What are you doing with sauce?"

"Got a recipe off Lily. Thought I'd try it out on you. It's tagliatelle with some sort of ham and mushroom sauce thing."

"Thing. You expect me to eat thing? After I slave away at the stove making you culinary delights night after night."

"Well, I imagine after that you'll be hungry enough to eat anything. Thinking about the receptionist at work?" Remus raised an eyebrow in a way that had always reminded Sirius of McGonagall when she knew something you didn't. It was disconcerting really.

"What? Oh. No. Not really thinking about anyone actually."

  
"Oh. Thought I'd heard a name that was all. Assumed it would be the receptionist since I haven't heard about anyone else. What's her name by the way? James was wondering if he knew her."

"Huh. He doesn't. And she's left anyway. Went to some far-flung sort of place to help orphaned kids." God he wished he was a better liar. Orphaned kids? No one would believe that, not even Peter.

"Right. Well, when you're ready dinner will be on the table." Remus smirked a little, and turned on his heel with the saucepan, "Do make sure you wash your hands."

Bollocks. Bollocks bugger and wank. Shite as well. In fact fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Remus had just seen him wanking, and heard him calling out a name. Shit. And then he had lied abysmally. More abysmally than when Peter tried to pretend he'd had sex. Sirius didn't think he'd ever seen anyone lie quite so horrifically and now he'd managed to go and better it. He had bettered Peter Pettigrew's dreadful lying. He, a marauder and compatriot of James, of Mr 'I Can Lie So Convincingly You'll Think It's Your Fault Unless You're McGonagall' Potter. Shite. But he supposed he'd better face the music. Oh God. Music, there really was music. It was Remus's which meant he'd be dancing and the shirt would be riding up and the hipbones would be showing and if he hadn't just come so hard he thought his brains might have fallen out, he'd be ready for another go. Instead he pushed open the bedroom door and stepped into the hall, took in a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" The kitchen was lit entirely by candles and the table had a cloth over it, which Sirius vaguely recognised from dinner at James's. There was something soft playing on the turntable and a rose in a vase, "Am I in the wrong flat? Or by 'come out and dinner will be ready' did you mean 'dinner for me and a friend so bugger off please'?"

"No, I meant dinner for us two. Don't tell me you've forgotten the date."

Sirius searched his memories. He knew it wasn't Remus's birthday, that was March 10th and that had been and gone. It wasn't his birthday because that was in three months, two weeks and a day, and there seemed to be nothing else particularly important that had happened. "No. You've got me."

"It's the year anniversary of us moving in here together. Of you saving me from that flea-hole in Manchester. Although given that I moved in with Padfoot there might actually have been less fleas there and the cold would have killed them off eventually. But I thought it called for a little celebration."

"I can't believe I forgot. And you went to so much trouble. I feel like a right dick now."

"It doesn't matter," Remus pulled out a chair and waved a napkin, "Just sit down and eat. Pretend to enjoy it if it turns out to be horrible."

Dinner wasn't horrible. Dinner was lovely. Watching Remus's eyes in the candlelight and the way he held his fork and spoon and twirled the tagliatelle so deftly was lovely, accidentally playing footsie under the table was lovely. It was just that it was all horrible at the same time, because Remus kept smiling at him in a knowing sort of way, and he seemed to be leaning in a little too much, to be accidentally touching Sirius's hand on the wine bottle a bit too much and if Sirius didn't know it was Remus he'd think he was flirting.

"Ooof. I'm stuffed. That was lovely," Sirius pushed his chair back from the table and crossed his ankles, "When did you learn to cook you big fraud? You've been lying all these months haven't you. Just like the sight of my arse in an apron. I know now. Don't think you're getting out of it ever again."

"Hah. Fine as your arse is Padfoot. I've been practicing. I wasn't working late, I was subjecting Lil and James to endless amounts of this dish. It's the only thing I can cook. I promise." Remus got up and started to make moves to tidy the table.

"Oy, don't even think about it. Just get more wine. I'll do it later. Or in the morning. Maybe."

"Fine, more wine it is. Good thing neither of us have to work tomorrow. Who knows what we could get up to without having to worry about getting out of bed."

Oh god. He was talking about bed. Remus was talking about bed, and he was smiling in that feral way he had occasionally, and he was walking towards Sirius. More sauntering really, swaying his hips even though the record had long since ended and there was no music. Remus was taking his hand and pulling him up, walking him across the kitchen, "Wha'" and then there was a finger against his lips, "Shush". And they were in the hall, Remus was pressing him against the wall and one knee was up in between his legs, the other snaking its way around the buttons on Sirius's shirt and slowly pushing it off his shoulders, and then his tongue was swirling around Sirius's nipples, as the other hand lightly trailed downwards, tripping its way through the trail of dark hair that disappeared under Sirius's trousers and then it was on his zipper. Sirius drew in a breath and tried to think of something other than the fact that Remus John Lupin was undoing his fly; Flitwick, Snape, Flitwick and Snape. Anything. But then with a whisper of magic his boxers and trousers were gone and Remus's tongue was moving down his body.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. "Merlin and all the founders." Sirius babbled, uncontrollably. Remus was hovering over his cock which was straining so hard he thought he might come from Remus's breath, "Why are you stopping?"

"Just wanted to make sure you wanted this," Remus answered simply, clamping his thumb and forefinger around the base of Sirius's cock so he couldn't come. "Wanted to make sure I didn't have the signals wrong. Could have been a bit embarrassing."

"You didn't get the signals wrong. I promise. Just get your mouth around my cock now. I might die." And then there it was, his cock was in Remus's mouth. In the midst of all that warmth, and Sirius's hands couldn't keep away from Remus's hair, which seemed fair when Remus's hands were stroking up and down the back of his thighs and exploring his arse, "Shit, I'm gonna …" he pulled on Remus's hair gently, and arched his back against the wall trying desperately not to buck into Remus's mouth but when he heard a gentle "hmmm" come from Remus he realised he couldn't keep in control any longer and suddenly he was thrusting wildly, his hands were itching to squeeze, so he moved them off Remus's head and put them against the wall behind him, and then with a final buck he came, "Moony, moony, moony, shit, oh god … moony."

Remus stood up, and leaned into Sirius who seemed to be propping himself up with the wall, "Enjoy that?"

"Oh Merlin and the founders, you are a genius. But, why?" Suddenly Sirius looked as old as he was, a confused twenty year old whose face seemed to be conveying as much 'lost Newfoundland' as was possible when he was in human form.

"Sirius I'm not blind. Or deaf. And I knew perfectly well you could hear me through the wall all those times. I was waiting for you to say something. Or to notice that everyone I brought home looked exactly like you. And I asked Lily to find out what the receptionist on your floor at work was like. So when she said he was tall, with brown hair and looked a bit like me, I thought I'd make a move on you. Before you made one on him." Remus looked at the ground, biting his lip, "Look I'm sorry if I shouldn't have done, and if it's going to make things awkward. It's just that it's been hell for the past few weeks. I've been trying to find times you weren't in the flat so I could have a wank in private. But I'll move out if it's going to be a problem."

Sirius laughed, "Of course it's alright you berk. It's more than alright and you are not moving out. I think I want to shout from the rooftop that Remus John Lupin is shagging me. We are going to carry on aren't we? This wasn't a one time only sort of thing?"

"No! Lily would kill me if I put her through all my whining and all that pasta for one blowjob." Remus grinned, "Shagging was it?"

"I do believe so, lead on, McMoony."

"You do know it's 'Lay on, MacDuff', yes?", Remus raised his eyebrows, but he started to walk towards his bedroom casually undressing as he went so that Sirius could see his muscled back, and then his arse in boxers, and then glory of glorious things Moony arse. Tight and firm and those Moony legs that seemed to go on for ever, and then they were in his room and Moony was pulling him forward onto the bed so they were face to face, and (more importantly, Sirius thought) cock to cock. And then they were moving together, unable to stop their hips because it just felt so good. To finally be able to touch Moony, to run his hands up and down that chest and through his hair, to lazily drag a finger or his tongue over a nipple and watch Remus writhe in pleasure and yes, that hair was falling damply over his face. As he ran his hand down Remus's body, Remus seemed to lose all his breath and all of his ability breathe, and then Sirius's hand got to Remus's cock, which was just as hard as his had been earlier.

"Lift your legs Moonshine, I believe I said shagging," Sirius grinned and reached for the drawer of the bedside table, he'd bet his entire fortune that, aha, Remus would keep a handy jar of lube in there, "And shagging I meant."

Remus placed his thumb and forefinger around his cock, and concentrated on his breathing for a while before raising his legs and placing them over Sirius's shoulders, "Well, who am I … to deny a Black right of … oh god … entrance?"

Sirius began to coat his fingers in the lube, slathering them completely, and then he looked at the glorious sight in front of him. Moony, his Moony, all spread out and debauched looking, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths, and a thumb and forefinger clamped so hard round the base of his cock and his teeth chewing on his lip so hard that Sirius thought he might leave a scar. If Sirius hadn't been hard as a rock, he thought, he could have sat there all evening watching Moony look like that. But if he looked like that now, then Sirius wanted to find out what he would look like when Sirius's cock was hitting his prostate and making him scream. And so he moved his fingers down to Remus's entrance and slowly pushed one in, feeling Remus push himself down on it. Circling it round he slowly stretched and opened Remus, whose breathing became even more erratic as he started to try and fuck himself on one, and then two fingers. Sirius resisted the temptation to curl the fingers towards him, he wanted the only thing to hit that prostate to be his cock, and so deciding that Moony was probably stretched enough and that if he didn't get inside him as soon as he could he might pass out from a lack of blood to the head, he removed his fingers earning himself a whine from Remus who lifted his head and looked imploringly at him. "Please tell me … that you are going to, oh god, replace those with something."

"No. I'm going to leave you here like this and Peter will pop out of the cupboard in a second to take a photo. Then I'll earn a small second fortune selling it to The Daily Prophet under the headline "Werewolves, they take it up the arse too."

Sirius grinned at the angry look Remus gave him. Or at least he assumed it was meant to be angry, apparently Remus was having control issues, which was a state Sirius liked him in, so positioning himself he slowly slid his cock in, stopping when he was completely sheathed to catch his breath. And then he began to move as slowly as he could, carefully aiming so he caught Remus's prostate with every forward movement.

Remus was bracing his hands on the wall behind the bed and arching his back off the bed with every stroke, his cock bobbing between them, and eventually Sirius managed to grunt out "Jack yourself off, I want to watch you …while I fuck you." and then his hand was snaking between them and pulling on his cock fast and rough, until he was bucking ever more wildly and coming about three seconds before Sirius felt his cock throb and then he came as well, until all he could do was flop onto Remus and lie trying to get his breath back.

"Jesus, that was wonderful"

"Why thank you kind sir." Sirius grinned, and disentangling himself from Remus, stood up.

"You do know I'm not actually referring to you when I say that?" Remus asked with an eyebrow quirked, "and where are you going? Tired of me already?"

"No. I'm going for dessert. I saw some chocolate sauce in that cupboard and I can think of three things I want to do with it."

"Three?"


End file.
